Thoughts: Reno
by Joy Blue
Summary: Sexual themes... lime scented... nothing bad :) A companion one-shot to Playing with Fire.


Thoughts: Reno  
Companion one-shot to Playing With Fire.  
  
  
It's been eight days, 12 hours and thirteen minutes since he last saw her.  
  
Reno took another drink of scotch, ignoring the cold night wind. He looked out of the hotel balcony, and admired the city lights below. It was a view he was used to, not like the view of the garden that led to the palace. He closed his eyes, and his mind drifted back to the night at the cave. He tried to forget her, after all, there was no strings attached. They both agreed to that. He didn't promise her anything.   
  
"You're thinking of her, aren't you?"  
  
He turned around to see the woman he slept with. She gave a sly smile as she walked towards him on the balcony. "What?"  
  
She gave a laugh as she looked at the city view. "You were calling her name, Yuffie, is it?" She noted with interest how his grip on his glass tightened. "Nothing turns a woman off more than having a different name being called while in the heat of passion..."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied curtly as he took another drink.  
  
"Reno, we're practically screw buddies. We screw each other regularly. You're probably the best that I've had, but well... tonight, honey... you were disappointing."  
  
The red head looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "What, you want another round?"  
  
"Other occasions, I'd say yes. But no, not now. I want a man who gives me his whole attention. I want to be the only one in his head. So, my question is... why are you with me when it's her you obviously want?"  
  
Reno snorted. "You have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Reno, men don't call out another woman's name for no reason at all. Go to her, what's stopping you?"  
  
He took another drink. "She's just a friend."  
  
She gave a wide smile. "Ahhh, completely platonic?"  
  
He shrugged. "She wants me," He told her and grinned that confident smile that would send a lot of women swooning.  
  
"As much as you want her?"  
  
"Maybe, we agreed on friendship. No commitments attached. I made it clear to her..."  
  
"Wow, Reno. How honest."  
  
He ignored the sarcasm in her voice. "Hey, it's not like she knew what she wanted... she's still a kid."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
She tightened her bathrobe around her body. "So what's stopping the two of you? She's legal."  
  
"She doesn't know what she wants." He replied, as he imagined her in his head.   
  
/I don't know you, but I want to. I don't know why, but I like you.../  
  
"So, you both agreed on being friends? No strings attached?"  
  
Reno nodded and filled his empty glass again.  
  
"You do realise that means she can see other people as well then,"  
  
He drank the whole glass in one go before replying. "Yes."  
  
The woman laughed at him. "My, my... is there a third party involve?" She'd been with many men. She prided herself in being able to read their thoughts from their expressions, body language, and tone of voice. She knew jealousy when she hears it, and Reno's got it.  
  
"Yeah, you."  
  
She ignored those blue eyes and rolled her own. "You flatter me..."  
  
It was only then that she noticed the silver charm. It looked like it was a half of something, looked expensive too. She smiled again. "Nice necklace..."  
  
His hands flew to touch the cold metal against his skin. "A gift."  
  
She sighed as he filled his glass again. It's been over a year since they first met, and he was the best... that Yuffie girl sure is lucky. Looks like another one's off the market.  
  
"Reno, do yourself a favor and go to her. Because the next time we have a little fun and you call out her name again, I'll shoot you."  
  
He gave a small laugh as he winked at her. "Babe, I promise I'll be better next time."  
  
She ignored him as she walked back inside to get dressed.   
  
/I like you.../  
  
What the hell does Yuffie have that other women don't? He intended on living his normal life, but found it almost irritating. Everything seemed different, things he once took pleasure in, he found disgusting. The heavy perfume, the thick make-up, the fake pleasantries...  
  
/All I know is that I want to know you more.../  
  
The sweet smell of fresh flowers, soft lips, bad temper and sparkling gray eyes...  
  
He heard the woman take her bag from the table and he turned around to look at her.  
  
"Thanks, Theresa."  
  
Theresa's eyes widened, and smiled slyly at him. "This is the first time you called me by my name, Reno. This girl must be doing you some good." She winked at him before walking out of the door.   
  
Reno finished the last drop of scotch on his glass before walking inside the room.   
  
/Maybe I'll call her./  
  
~EnD~  
  
Just a little one-shot! Yuffie's up next! 


End file.
